


baby steps

by WaltzQueen



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: it has to learn somwhere





	baby steps

Once upon a time a thing was... well, not born. Let's say came into consciousness, yes, that works. It came into consciousness and opened its eyes and peered out upon the word and it Saw.  
  
It saw a woman, alone in the forest with the moose that killed her and the girl she died to protect. And it learned to look for the SUFFERING. It saw the girl grow up into a woman and understood GROW.

  
It watched her steal children away, keep them, hurt them, and it saw her do it again and again. Their despair, their tears, all the fear; it made her thrive. This was surely the way to GROW, wasn't it? To have a HOME, a safe place where no one could recover your stolen prizes was essential.

  
Most importantly it saw DEATH.  She threatened her own safety time and again to protect herself and her HOME and that which had opened its eyes to her presence willed itself around her, deflecting bayonets and redirecting muskets off course with fear and madness, not that she needed it. She cut down men and women again and again. Like wheat threshed with the harvest scythe , lives fell apart at her feet and spattered on the ground, simply so the corpses could warm her toes.

  
It discovered Scavenging from those that came to challenge her as soldiers fished items off their fallen kin. It saw team work for the first time and the selfless sacrifice of one so that others would escape. It saw healing and ingenuity and desperation. It liked these things too, but it liked Her better.

  
For thirty-one years it watched and grew and learned. And when the stirrings of GROWTH came upon it it used the things it learned. It made a HOME where it could GROW fat off of DEATH brought by the SUFFERING to the SUFFERING. When the time came to bring forth the rest of the consciousness that had begun to wake over the frost-bitten forests, it invited her into the fog. In time she could learn from It in turn; As a child supports their parents, as a teacher must become the student.


End file.
